custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Widsith
Widsith was an archaic and honorable Vortixx who served as a Dark Hunter, and later an Order of Mata Nui operative. History Early History Similarly to the majority of inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Widsith began his life on Spherus Magna. After aiding in the construction of the Matoran Universe he was placed in Xia along with the other members of the Vortixx species. Widsith began as a dockyard worker on Xia, performing acts of manual labor for one of the island's largest shipping corporations. After several centuries in the trade, however, he became angered by the female domination of the society. The Vortixx's anger was further incurred around 80,000 years ago, when he was called to arms to defend Xia against the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms. This experience notably resulted in Widsith sustaining a crippling injury to his left leg, resulting in a life-long limp. In seek of revenge and deeply immersed in a male-supremacist worldview, he began work as a serial killer, targeting lone female Vortixx whom he held a particular grudge against. After fourteen successful killings, however, Widsith supplied an aspiring, female Xian detective with a vital clue to his implication in the murders. Wanted on the charges of murder, Widsith was taken in by a Dark Hunter and smuggled out of the island, allowing him to avoid the ensuing manhunt. Dark Hunter Shortly after the intervention of the Dark Hunters into his life, Widsith was brought to Odina and offered a position in the organization by The Shadowed One, who had caught wind of his activities on Xia and had grown impressed. Aware that he could not return to normal life back in his homeland, Widsith accepted the offer in the hopes that it would enable him to progress in a new line of duty. Accordingly, he was stripped of his old identity and branded with the pseudonymous title of "Assailant". After several years of extensive, harsh training, Widsith was able to rise above the overwhelming majority of the Dark Hunter organization in terms of both intellect and fighting capability. Earning a title for himself as a well-polished combatant, Widsith gained a considerable deal of respect in his new profession. At an unknown point in his career, Widsith was tasked with eliminating a rogue Toa of Psionics. Due his contempt of the female gender, he took leisure in the mission and operated cautiously and slowly, so as to prolong the kill and savor the heat of the chase. However, his indecisiveness eventually led to his quarry learning of his presence and attacking him, using her Psionic abilities to force Widsith into cutting out his own left eye with a dagger. Some time after this, Widsith investigated the death of Makuta Kojol. Whilst on this mission, he uncovered the existence of the Order of Mata Nui. Having felt his desire for revenge mellowed, he had become aware of the ill-intent of the Dark Hunters and the consequences of his action on the world. Electing to take a more righteous path, he contacted the Order and offered his services, then faked his death in order to start a new life working for them in secret. Abilities and Traits Widsith is a traditionalist warrior with a dated, harsh mentality and a reputation for ferocity and skill in battle. Hardened by his experience of being surrounded by the universe's scum, he has a deep hatred for the womenfolk of Xia and for weakness. He does, however, still have a great deal of respect for The Shadowed One and will not tolerate ill-speak of his former leader. As a Vortixx, Widsith was capable of tapping into his innate dark side, something he learned through extensive training, and use it to wield non-elemental Shadow energy from his hands. Thus, he was capable of creating small tangible energy constructs. Weapons Arsenal While serving in the Dark Hunters. Widsith was known to have utilized a small dagger, which he frequently kept on a leather strap attached to his thigh. Upon joining the Order of Mata Nui, Widsith adopted a Rhotuku Launcher, the effects of which trapped a victim in a stasis field for extended periods of time. Trivia *Widsith was created by BobTheDoctor27 as a submission to LoganWoerner's Character Application Blog and was initially based off of Blackbeard. Appearances *''On'' - First Appearance *''Operation: Malware'' - To Be Written See Also *The blog comment of Widsith's conception